


Lapidot moments

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Lapis and peridot have new forms, Lapis returns, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Trying to write more lapidot fanfics.EnjoyLapis lazuli and peridot have stars on their new outfits.





	Lapidot moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafisCoolnessM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafisCoolnessM/gifts).



Looking for meep morps in amethyst’s room.

Peridot why are you covered in glitter?

Cuz everyday I’m your shooting star.

I question my love for you at times.

 

Spending time together at the barn 

Peridot screaming at the top of her lungs, lapis lazuli comes running only to find peridot standing on a chair while screaming about A spider and lapis ends up squishing the spider.

 

Peridot and lapis are playing Mario cart.

Normally lapis is quiet but she is yelling at the characters on the old tv screen trying to win the race.  
Peridot is a little scared, but is very impressive by lapis amusement to video games.

“Alright pumpkin with this new invention of min ,you will be able to talk.

Ok remember pumpkin if someone tries to break into the barn while me and lapis are asleep we want to shout or bark okay.

“Does that includes the watermelon dogs and the other vegetables in the field.

“What no. Only burglars and that human Ronaldo.” 

“But what about the neighborhood dogs.

No dogs, just people sneaking around.”

Okay mommy.

“Well lapis our adoptived son, is a terrible watch dog.”

Hanging out of town.

“Okay coffee shop lady, fix me up with six cups of and we are go to go.  
“Seriously lapis, 10 dollars worth of cofffe that’s outrageous, but really six large cups of coffee. Peridot Questions lapis  
“What I like coffee peridot.”

Getting kicked out of the zoo.

Lapis tries to steal all the aquarium life in mirror like aquariums.

Peridot attempts to free the petting zoo animals but security chases them both out, leaving Steven to explain the situation to the cops.

Laying awake at night.

Peridot what’s your biggest nightmare?

You leaving again.

Me leaving really leaving earth with the barn once was enough. But I did get to drop it on blue diamond, that was priceless.

“yes I’m terrified that you’ll leave earth again. (Sighs) “have you ever deeply cared for someone but too scared to say it?”

“All the time.”

Silence

Steven in the upstairs room hears them. Slaps his forehead. Omg just kiss already or this is all i will be hearing all week.

**Author's Note:**

> Lapidot is adorable, don’t judge me


End file.
